


Because you asked me to.

by TartufiBianchi



Series: Hannibal's Memory Palace [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hannibal is in prison, M/M, Pining, Season 3, Waiting for Will, and some fluff, but only in his head, yeah make me stop please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TartufiBianchi/pseuds/TartufiBianchi
Summary: Hannibal is incarcerated. The image of Will is what helps him move through time, until they meet again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of ficlets in which we will visit some of the rooms in Hannibal‘s memory palace.

Cinnamon and honey. He inhales some more. The silky curls tingling his nose as he nuzzles, parting the strands as he moves to kiss. More kisses. He smells again. _Such an addiction you are, my beautiful boy. I’m doomed._

Their limbs will never be disentangled. No. _Don’t leave my bed._ _Our own._

 He shifts, he needs those lips. _If I cannot wake up to this every morning then why should I wake up at all?_

The tip of his tongue knows how to part those lips. _Part them for me. Give me more._ He breathes him in. Cinnamon and honey. Cinnamon and Honey and Whiskey. _My love._

 Will sighs and seeks the crook of his neck where he digs his nose, presses his lips, sucks a languid bruise.

 A metallic sound. Hard. Loud. He wakes up. After all this time, his back still hurts. Never will he accustom to that pathetic excuse for a mattress.

 “Hands flat on the wall, Lecter” A command. Barely rude. He doesn’t even move.

  _Do it, I’m here with you._ Sweet words purred against his ear. Then a kiss. _Do as you are told._

 So he does.

 Breakfast. _Hideous_.

 But he is there again. His legs are crossed and he looks at him from the floor. His smile shines brighter than all the sun a blue sky could dare show.

  _Delicious_ , Will teases.

  _You are._

 Will blushes. _Come on. Eat. You need to eat, Hannibal._

 So he does.

 The rest of the day hurts through time. Long and impossible. But he is always there, curled up against him as Hannibal reads. Cinnamon and honey. He turns his head to the soft velvet of Will’s skin. More kisses until his lips feel numb.

  _It is extremely difficult to concentrate with you being so close to me._

 Will laughs. Oh, that lovely sound. Hannibal closes his eyes. _No._ He opens them almost immediately because he doesn’t want to miss his face when it crinkles.

_That won’t do. I am always with you. Now Read._

 So he does.

 The night finally shows, allowing him to join him in bed. The air smells sweet and ripe. And Will. Hannibal wraps his arms around his waist and there is nothing else there but their embrace. Cinnamon and honey.

  Then Alana comes. She just needs to see, to make sure the past is right and he is trapped. She even enjoys. He wants to say things that don’t belong to him. So low. _You are better than that, just listen to the music. Our song._

 So he does.

 He lives for the light Will brings through his glass. The one in his mind. The Cinnamon and the honey. Now this is his life.

Every day is the same. Months. Years. His glass prison feels like pause.

   _I miss you, my beautiful boy._

 More kisses. Always more.

  _Hannibal. I will find my way back to you. Wait for me._

 So he does.

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit me on Tumblr: [tartufibianchi.tumblr](http://tartufibianchi.tumblr.com)


End file.
